Peter has a Gift
by DeadDays88
Summary: A Mystery box is in an underground bunker where it has a prize for who ever opens it. Peter has a Gift. What is it? And how will the others feel about it? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians of the galaxy story or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: I will be posting a chapter for this for Tuesdays. Just check on it occasionally. If you don't like the story (Don't read it!). And there will be spoilers, so if you haven't seen both movies, watch them first before reading this. leave a comment and I hope you enjoy.**

Prologue

It starts with Peter's laying on his bed. With his headphones on his head listening to very good classical music, tapping his lap with both his fingers like he's playing drums. He day dreamed for a bit. Looking up at his sealing. He looked to his left to see what was on his desk. Of course, he had pictures on there, but he found this map not too long ago, up when they traveled to Knowhere.

Groot found this map as they were ordering drinks, it leads to an underground bunker which leads to a mystery box. Groot was interested in it. So, he wanted Peter to hold onto it until they return.

Peter sat up and picked up the map, he had some confusion at first, but as he read it, it shows footsteps. Very tiny footsteps pointing toward where the mystery box may lead. Peter used his finger and dragged it to where it ends, it stops where it shows a question mark. Peter hummed for a moment. The foot prints start where the bar is, but it's short. How will they figure out where to go?

"I am Groot." The Groot said. Groot was still the same baby size as usual.

"Oh! Hey buddy." Peter says putting the map away. "The map you found. I think I know where it starts. Let's tell Gamora and the others."

Peter and Groot exited the room. The map in his pocket will lead them to a prize that will change their lives forever.

 **That's all for now. I will make longer chapters for these. But just so you know, the chapters might not be great at first, but give me time and I'll do more to make them better. Please leave a review, and tune in Tuesday's.**


	2. Chapter 1: What just hapened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians of the galaxy movie or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: Hey sorry about no uploads. This was on Hiatus, in case you haven't paid attention. Enjoy.  
**

 **Also, sorry if the story goes off a little, even though I'm more experienced with Fanfiction and how it works. I try to write professionally, but I like to try out different styles. Also, I know when you first read, it mind sound a little rushed, or worst. But I try to preform with a Uneak image of how it should all looked and sound like. Please don't criticize if you don't like it, though I'm sure you know that already, and I want to give you some fun chapters that I've never done yet believe it or not. Got any Marvel Idea's? Leave in the comment's and I'll see what I can do. Thank you, and good bye.**

Chapter 1: What just happen?

"I am Groot?" Little groot said in Rockets ears as he walked in a dark tunnel with Peter Quiell right behind him. Groot asked why Gamora and Drax didn't come with them to see this special prize that awaits.

"Because, they didn't care about what ever we find in some dark tunnel." Rocket said pulling his map out to look at where to go. "What? Did we pass it?"

"Why?" Peter said catching up.

"Damn it!" Rocket kicked the walls in frustration. "We passed it! Why didn't we look sooner." He rubbed his for head with his paws, growling in frustration. Grinding his teeth, and baring his teeth.

"Alright, calm down. Do you know where we are on the map?" Peter asked.

"No Pete. I . . ." Rocket looked at the map and in showed a smudge of where they were standing. On the map, it said that they were 10 feet away from the prize. "We're right here, and it is over there." He pointed.

"Behind us?" Peter turned to see nothing, only to find junk all over the place they moved 10 feet back to. It could be anything at this point.

Rocket was digging holes to find what they were looking for. But nothing was there. Peter moved some rubble to find more trash and such. He then saw a box. He had his eyebrow up. It was a small box. Rocket jumped and snatched it.

"There you are my beautiful!" Rocket said holding it in the air. Peter was angry.

"Uh! You're welcome!" Peter said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Rocket said too excited to open the box. Groot was on his shoulders. Peter crouched down to where he can see the surprise. "Oh! Drum roll please!"

As Rocket said that. Groot turned his hands to sticks and repeatedly hit Rockets ears and going ddddrrrrrrrrrr! Peter and Rocket looked at him. Peter thought it was funny and cute at the same time. Rocket just gave an eye roll. But they refocused on the box and slowly opened it. Their eyes were wide open, Rocket smiling with excitement to see what he will find. They opened it all the way to find a necklace. They were confused. Rocket pulled it out. He shook it to see if it would do anything. Peter grabbed it and saw no markings.

"That's it?" Rocket said disappointed. His temper rose to the roof. "WE CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR JEWELRY!" Rocket threw the empty bow at the wall. "Well what a waste of my half hour! Come on groot, I need a drink."

As they left, Peter got up and just scoped the necklace. Was that really the surprise he thought? He was thinking their would be more to it. He shrugged and put the necklace on him, just to wear it for style.

He than left to go get a drink at the bar.

 **Later that night . . .**

Peter sat on the table with bottles of booze on the table. Rocket was in the cockpit with baby Groot and Drax was with them as well. Gamora came out of her room to see Peter looking at the necklace.

"You've been looking at that necklace for a good long while." Gamora said sitting down. "What is it?"

"Not really sure." Peter answered flipping it back and forth. "The map said that there was a surprise down at that bunker. I thought there would be money, or a gun down there or something. Didn't really expect this."

"Maybe Mantis knows what it is." Gamora said.

"Yeah. But I'm not too worried about it. I'll just hold onto it."

"Have you been alright?" Gamora asked concerned. After Peter lost Yondu, she wasn't sure if he was holding up okay.

"Yeah, I'm doing good." Peter said sitting up in the chair. "You don't need to worry about me at all. Really."

Gamora nodded understanding his emotions. He's probably glad Mantis isn't their to see how he really feels. Gamora stood up and walked away. Peter was sitting their for a while looking at the necklace, he rubbed it with his thumb he saw a arrow that was circling counter clock was. He didn't know what it was, but as he almost touched it.

"Pete!" Rocket yelled in his ear. Peter was startled as he almost fell out of his chair. He looked at Rocket with a WTF face. "You still have that necklace? It's garbage."

"Now wait!" Peter said sitting up with his pointer finger up in the air. "Garbage, or this?" Rocket was confused on the words he used, but Peter show Rocket the Necklace. He wanted to show him the arrow.

"Garbage. It's all dusty, you idiot." Rocket said pointing at it.

"What?!" Peter said. "No look at that glowing arrow. That must be worth something." Rocket looked closely and just looked at Pete with an eyebrow up. He looked at the table and saw his drink.

"Pete. Maybe you should go get some sleep. You're acting funny." Rocket said.

"No I'm not." Peter than saw Gamora coming back. "Gamora, look. Tell me if it looks like something that would be worth a whole lot of money." Gamora looked at it and thought Peter was just being funny.

"Uh? I don't see anything." Gamora walked away. Peter was confused. Was he the only one that can see the arrow.

"Alright. I'll push you to your bed. You need sleep. And give me that necklace." Peter got up and said.

"NO! You're not taking this." Peter walked behind the table and away from the talking Raccoon.

"Peter. Don't you test me." Rocket said growling. "I'll out smart you and you won't even know that I took your music."

"Ha!" Peter said reaching in the back of his pockets not feeling his music player. "You took my music?!" Rocket held it in the air as he winked. "Give it!"

"Give me the necklace!" Rocket said as they circled the table. Gamora came back.

"Both of you stop. Not tonight!" Gamora said with a headache. Peter felt bad for her so he decided to give up.

"Fine, I'll . . ." He tried to pull in off, but it seemed to be latched to his neck like a dog choker (Leash). "The Hell. It won't come off!"

"Peter! I'll throw your player off the ship! Better hurry up!" Rocket said backing away.

"Don't you dare!" Peter said struggling to take it off. Gamora was confused on why he couldn't take it off. He tried to pull it off, but the necklace won't get off him, and Gamora is choking him. "STOP!" Peter said in a choked voice. "You're choking me!"

As Drax came down to see what was all the fuss, he noticed Peter was being choked by Gamora, or so that was what he saw. Drax yelled.

"Get your hands off of him!" Drax charged at Gamora only to tackle the both of them on the ground. Rocket was cracking in tears. Mantis came out to also see what the fight was all about. Gamora kicked Drax off her and he landed on Mantis. They both grunted, and Gamora got up irritated, Peter was breathing heavily.

Rocket was coughing and laughing, he couldn't stand so he placed his paw at the button where the doors open. As it was pushed, Rocket flew out and everyone gasped.

"Rocket!" Gamora yelled.

"Little Beast!" Drax yelled.

"Puppy!" Mantis yelled.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot joined in not knowing what's going on.

"Music!" Peter yelled with his arm up in the air. Gamora ran to shut the doors that open to outer space. Rocket was out there, far away. They couldn't do anything to help him. Peter was upset, he grabbed his necklace to try and rip it off, blaming that for Rocket. But as he pulled, his pinky must have touched the green glowed light that he could only see. When it was moving counter clockwise. Peter looked and saw it spinning faster and faster and faster. Peter didn't know what it was doing, but it ended up showing him back on the chair he was sitting in.

 **Minutes earlier . . .**

Peter looked around and saw that he was back to where he was. He wondered. What just happened?

"You've been looking at that necklace for a good long while." Gamora said walking over sitting down. "What is it?"

Peter stared at her. He looked at the watch and it turned red. He doesn't know what happened. He was confused. Did he just . . .

"Peter!" Gamora said getting his attention. Peter looked back at her. "Are you going to answer me?"

"You already asked me." Peter said. Gamora had her eyebrow up. "Rocket. He took my . . ." Peter reached his pockets and grabbed the music player. "Rocket took this."

"Okay. Peter, if you don't want to tell me what the necklace is, than Mantis will see and tell us." Gamora got up.

Peter looked at both the necklace and the music player. He had both of them in his hand, he put the music player on the table and looked at the necklace and rubbed it with his thumb. If what he was thinking is true, than maybe. Maybe he just went back in . . .

"Pete!" Rocket yelled in his ear, damn they really gotta stop interrupting me. Peter was startled again, despite that he already went through this moment in time. "You still have that necklace? It's Garbage."

"Garbage?" Peter said. He looked at the necklace. He than said. "Rocket, I don't think this necklace is garbage. I just went back in time."

Rocket stared at him. He than laughed right at his face. He was cracking up.

"Peter, buddy! You need sleep! HAHAHA! You went back in time?!"

"Yes, you even flew out of the ship. With my music player." Peter said.

"You mean this one?" Rocket picked the music player up from the table. Peter knows what will happen next, so he calmly got up and said.

"Okay Rocket! You win! What do you want?" Peter asked.

"Throw the necklace out. It's dum looking. More dum than your face." Rocket roasted Peter. Peter gasped calmly.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't get it off Rocket. Look you have to trust me, just get away from the doors." Peter said.

"You went back in time. Prove it." Rocket was being a stubburn little bastard to Quiell once more. Peter didn't know what to think except. Find out a little about Rocket to see that he is telling the truth. "Where am I from?"

"Uh . ." Peter was thinking. "How about this, I can tell you something that you only know."

"Really." Rocket said still backing away. "What have I recently done to your pillows."

"I . . . I don't know. Put a bomb in my pillow." Peter said with an eyebrow up.

"MMM! Close." Rocket said squinting. "If you can go back in time, then you would guess."

Peter couldn't get it. "Alright, what did you do?"

"Oh nothing. Except, put a turd in there like I promised." Rocket giggled.

"WHAT!" Peter said.

"HAHAHA! What? You didn't realize that Peter. No, wait you didn't even remember me saying that?" Rocket broke down laughing.

"Why did you do that?! WHat did I do to deserve that." Peter asked.

 **A couple weeks ago . . .**

"Sh! He's still asleep!" Peter whispered to Drax and Groot placing bombs filled with a fireworks. Peter did this because Rocket did the same thing to him, except the bomb had a sticky substance.

Peter, Drax and Groot left the room and detonated the bombs.

Rocket woke up to the sounds of fireworks and crackers going off. When it ended they laughed, but not Rocket.

"PPEEEEETTTTTTTEEEERRRR!"

 **Now . . .**

"Okay! That happened once. We didn't do anything to you." Peter said.

"Sorry, no player for you." Rocket said. "You should also know that I'm from half-world. Where I first met . . . Never mind. Still No." Peter thought about it. Now that he knows, can he rewind and tell him. He rubbed the necklace that had shown a glow again. It rewinded a few seconds from when Rocket told him what he did.

"Really." Rocket said. "What have I recently done to your pillows."

Peter stood tall and said.

"You put a turd in my pillow."

"Impressed. Not." Rocket said. He giggled but still had a straight face.

"I deserved it because of me putting bombs of fireworks in your room."

"Big deal."

"You also wanted to know how I didn't notice and how I didn't hear you first say it."

"And?"

"I know you're from half world, where you first met someone that you didn't mention."

As Peter said that, Rocket's eyes were wide open. He came close and jumped on the table to face Peter.

"Who told you?!"

"You did." Peter calmly answered.

"No I didn't!" Rocket denied.

"You told me Rocket. As you weren't believing me."

Rocket was surprised. He put the player in his hands. Drax came down to see what the commotion was about. While Gamora and Mantis came out as well.

"What's going on?" Gamora said.

"The Gift!" Mantis said coming close seeing the necklace Peter was wearing.

"Pete?" Rocket said. "Did you really rewind time?"

As everyone looked at Peter. Peter looked at the Necklace. He still didn't know what it was. But all he knows, is that he's in for one big treat.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **There you guys go. Let's start from here. The Necklace does more, so please stay tune to find out. Leave a review to let me know what you think, and I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
